chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA30120
//Continuation of June 2// 女子によるクラス対抗試合は、結果的に僅差で２組の勝利。 The female class tournament is over, and although it was very close, Class 2 won it. 紅瀬さんが宣言通り第１セットで抜けてしまったので、後は副会長の独壇場だった。 Just as Kuze-san promised, she only played a single set, and after that, the vice president obliterated the competition single handedly. 試合には負けたもの、３組の女子たちの表情は晴れやかに見える。 Despite having lost, the Class 3 girls' faces are bright. それに対し、紅瀬さんはどことなく居心地が悪そうだ。 And perhaps that's the reason that Kuze-san looks so uncomfortable around them. みんなから憧れのまなざしを受けて、困惑しているのだろう。 She looks positively bewildered at all the attention she's getting. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: Kuze-san. 授業が終わり、俺は紅瀬さんに声をかけた。 Class is over, so I call out to her. 【孝平】「さっきはありがとな」 Kouhei: Thanks for before. 【桐葉】「なんのこと？」？」 Kiriha: For what? 【孝平】「ほら、俺のボール受けてくれただろ。おかげで陽菜が怪我せずに済んだ」 Kouhei: You know, for saving my stray ball, If it weren't for you, Haruna could have gotten really hurt. 【桐葉】「別に。貴方がわざとやったわけではないでしょう」 Kiriha: It's not a big deal. It's not like you did it on purpose, right? 【孝平】「そりゃまあそうだけど、目覚め悪いから一応礼を言っておく」 Kouhei: That's true, but I still felt like I should thank you. すると紅瀬さんは、わずかに眉根をひそめた。 She crinkles her nose at me. 【桐葉】「……貴方に礼を言われたら、私も言わなくてはならないわ Rather than thanking me, why don't you let me say my part? 【孝平】「は？　？　なんで？」？」 Kouhei: Ha? Why? 【桐葉】「さっき、八幡平君に飛んだボールを受けてくれたでしょう」 Kiriha: Just a few minutes ago, did you not jump out and prevent my spike from hitting Hachimandaira-kun? 【孝平】「あ Kouhei: Ah. 　ぷ【孝平】「あれだって、別に誰が悪いわけでもないじゃないか」 Kouhei: Yeah, but that wasn't anyone's fault. 【桐葉】「とにかく、私だけ礼を言われるのは癪ね。こっちからも言わせてもらうわ」 Kiriha: Anyway, the point is you're not the only one who needs thanking. I'll say mine to you as well. 【孝平】「いいって、別に」 Kouhei: It's fine, really. 【桐葉】「いいから」 Kiriha: No really. 【孝平】「ホントにいんだって」 Kouhei: I said it's fine. 【桐葉】「では、聞かない振りをして」 Kiriha: Then, I won't bother. 【孝平】「なんだそりゃ」 Kouhei: Wait, what? 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 紅瀬さんが、真っ正面から俺を見る。 She's not very good at this. その黒い瞳が俺の目をとらえた。 It's only polite to turn down compliments like that, but she doesn't seem to understand even the basics of social niceities like that. 吸い込まれそうな瞳とは、こういうことを言うのだろう。 Or... does she? She refocuses her vision on me, opening her mouth. 【桐葉】「ありがとう」 Kiriha: Thank you. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 紅瀬さんは、足早に体育館を出て行った。 With that, she heads out of the gym as fast as her legs can carry her. 彼女の素っ気ない一言が、いつまでも鼓膜に残っていた。 Those two words, blunt and quick as they were, reverberate in my ears with a sense of gravity and meaning. //June 4// 2五時間目が終了。 Fifth period comes to an end. 今日は、朝からどんよりとした天気だ。 We've had crappy weather since morning. 雨が降るのは時間の問題だろう。 It's probably only a matter of time before it starts to rain. こういう時のために、俺は傘を常備している。 For times like this, I have my secret umbrella stashed away. といっても、生徒会の置き傘を借りっぱなしにしてるだけだけど。 Or rather I should say, I have the student council's spare umbrella hidden in my desk. …。 ... ポツッ *patter* ポツポツッ *patter patter* 窓ガラスに水滴がつく。 Its the slowly building sound of rain drops against the classroom window. いよいよ降ってきた。 On and on it builds. 大降りにならなければいが。 Looks like this is going to be a heavy rainstorm. ザ―u8213 ―u8213 ッ *ringing of the bell* 六時間目になると、本格的に雨足が強くなってきた。 By the time sixth block has begun, the rain has turned into a full fledged storm. 【数学教師】「じゃあ次の問題は、紅瀬」 Math Teacher: Then, next problem, Kuze. しーん。 *silence* 【数学教師】「紅瀬はまたいないのか？」？」 Math Teacher: Kuze isn't here /again/? 背後を振り返る。 Everyone turns around to look at her seat. そういえば、五時間目の休み時間から見ていない。 I think back, and realize I haven't seen her since the beginning of the break. また例のサボリ癖が出たのだろう。 I wonder if she's at her normal skipping place. ……雨なのに？ Even though its raining? 【数学教師】「しかたない。紅瀬の代わりに支倉、答えろ」 Math Teacher: No helping it. Instead of Kuze, Hasekura, you answer. 【孝平】「えっ」 Kouhei: Eh? 【数学教師】「さっさと答える」 Math Teacher: Hurry up and answer. 割を食ってしまった。 I have the worst luck. 後で本人に、一言ぐらい文句を言わせてもらおう。 How does it always end up like this? 放課後になっても、雨の勢いは止まらない。 It's after school, and the rain still hasn't relented one bit. 【陽菜】「この分だと、しばらくやみそうにないね」 【孝平】「傘持ってるか？」？」 Kouhei: Do you have an umbrella? 【陽菜】「うん。折りたみがあるから」 Haruna: Yes... one of the folding types. 陽菜はバッグからピンクの傘を取り出した。 She produces a pink folding umbrella out of her school bag. さすが用意がい。 Well prepared, as one might except from such a together girl. 【孝平】「なんか女子のバッグってさ、いろんなもん入ってそうだよな」 Kouhei: Seems like girls always have the right things in their bags, I guess. 【陽菜】「そうかな？　？　必要最低限の物だけだよ」 Haruna: Does it seem that way? I only keep the most essential things in mine. 【孝平】「財布と携帯とか？」？」 Kouhei: Like your wallet and cell phone and stuff? 【陽菜】「うん。あとは…」…」 Haruna: Yep. There's also... 【陽菜】「教科書とノートと筆記用具と、あと手帳と」 Haruna: My textbooks, my notebooks, my writing implements and my memo pad... 【陽菜】「リップクリームとハンカチとティッシュと傘と」 Haruna: Chapstick, handkerchief, tissues and my umbrella... 【陽菜】「目薬と鏡と日焼け止めと裁縫セットとペットボトルのお茶と」 Haruna: Eye drops, mirror, sunscreen, sewing kit, a bottle of tea... 【孝平】「わかった、もうだいたいわかったから」 Kouhei: Um... right, I kind of get it now. 【陽菜】「あっ」 Haruna: Ah. 【孝平】「なんだ？」？」 Kouhei: What? 【陽菜】「のど飴もあったよ」 Haruna: I also have cough drops apparently! バッグの中を覗き込みながら、陽菜は嬉しそうに付け加える。 She produces a few individually wrapped packets with a happy look on her face. それだけ持っていれば、三日ぐらいは遭難しても大丈夫そうだ。 With supplies like that, I think Haruna might be able survive being stranded on an island by a shipwreck for at least a few days. 遭難。 Shipwreck... 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei... 気がかりなのは、紅瀬さんのことだ。 The winds and rain outside are intense enough to wreck a ship. まさかこの天気で、あの丘にいるとは思えない。 I can't imagine she's out there on her hill in this weather. では、どこに行ったんだろう？ But then, where would she go? 他にもサボリスポットがあるのか？ Does she have anywhere else she goes when she skips class? 【？】「……にゃあ」 ???: Nyaa... ──え？ Eh? 俺は窓の外を見た。 I peer out the window. 雨の中を歩いているのは、ネコだ。 Out in the pouring rain, there's a cat. どこかで雨宿りするでもなく、のんびりとうろついている。 Rather than take shelter from the rain somewhere dry and warm, it's walking along without a care in the world. ときおり、こちらを見上げながら。 Just then, it looks up at me. 【陽菜】「この間の猫ちゃんだね」 Haruna: That's the kitty from the other day. 【陽菜】「雨なのに、何か探してるのかな？」？」 Haruna: It's out with all this rain... I wonder if it's searching for something? そうだ。 That's right. 確かに以前も、同じようなことがあった。 I have to agree with that. ネコを追って、たどり着いたその先に、あの丘があった。 Last time, I chased after the cat, and it lead me straight to that hill. そこには、彼女がいたのだ。 And then, there she was. 【孝平】「……俺、ちょっと行ってくる」 Kouhei: I've gotta go. 【陽菜】「うん。気をつけて」 Haruna: Okay. Take care. 【陽菜】「廊下を走ると、お姉ちゃんに風紀シール貼られるからね」 Haruna: If you run in the halls again, Onee-chan is going to stamp more 'public morality seals' on your head. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Got it. 俺は傘を取り、急いで教室を出た。 Grabbing my umbrella, I run out of the room. 【かなで】「待て待て～A～A御用だ～I」～I」 Kanade: Wait wait! That's an order! 【孝平】「すみません、マジで急いでるんです！」！」 Kouhei: Really sorry, but I've gotta run! 【かなで】「問答無用！」！」 Kanade: Resitance is futile! 【かなで】「受けよ！　！　風紀委員のトールハンマー！」ー！」 Kanade: Take this! Public Morals Committe Toll Hammer! 【かなで】「うりゃっ」 Kanade: Uryaa! ぺたしっ *slap* 【孝平】「あうっ」 Kouhei: Ow... 陽菜の忠告を素直に聞くべきだった。 I should have listened to Haruna's advice... 【孝平】「は　つ…は　つ」…」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... 【ネコ】「にゃあ」 Neneko: Nyaa... ぺりっ、と額の風紀シールをはがす。 I peel the morality seal off the side of my head. 中庭では、ネコがずぶ濡れのまこちらを見ていた。 Neneko stands in the middle of the courtyard, staring at me, completely soaked. まるで俺を待っていたかのようだ。 Sure feels like he's waiting for me. やがてネコは、以前と同じように本敷地の方へと歩き出した。 After making sure that I’ve seen him, he sets off towards Kuze-san’s hill at a quick trot. After making sure that I’ve seen him, he sets off towards Kuze-san’s hill at a quick trot. 【孝平】「まさか」 Kouhei: No way… まさか、紅瀬さんはあの丘にいるのか？ No way, Kuze-san is at her hill? ふと、そんな気がした。 It appears so. 確証はない。 It's not proof. ただの直感だ。 But my instincts tell me yes. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんっ」 Kouhei: Kuze-san! 丘に着き、紅瀬さんの名を叫ぶ。 Arriving at the hill, I call out her name. だが、雨の音にかき消されてしまう。 The sound of the pounding rain erases all other sounds. まだ夕方前だというのに、辺りは暗い。 With school having just ended, the sun should still be high in the sky, but the dark clouds make it look like the deep gloom of twilight. 遥か向こうには、鉛色の海に白波が立っているのが見える。 I can see the whitecaps of the far off sea break with incredible force against the rocks. とても景色を楽しめるような状況ではない。 This isn’t exactly the best time to be admiring the scenery. 【孝平】「ネネコ？」？」 Kouhei: Neneko? 先を歩いていたはずのネコが、一瞬のうちに消えてしまった。 The moment we arrived here, he vanished into the mists like a phantom. 毎度のことながら、神出鬼没な猫だ。 He always does that. What an elusive cat. 【孝平】「ったく、びしょ濡れだな」 Kouhei: God, I’m soaked to the skin. 傘を差していたのに、ローファーの中が浸水している。 I have my umbrella open of course, but even my shoes are filled to the brim with water. 雨を吸い取った制服が、ずっしりと重い。 My uniform, absorbing the rain, is heavy on my skin. どう考えたって、こんなとこに来るヤツなんか…。 No matter how I think about it, I must be crazy to have come out here. …。 ... 【孝平】「紅瀬、さん？」？」 Kouhei: Kuze-san? 俺は目をこらした。 Finally, I spot something. 丘の上に、誰かが倒れている。 Up higher on the hill, I see someone collapsed. 長い黒髪の、彼女だ。 A girl with long, black hair. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん！」！」 Kouhei: Kuze-san! ぬかるみの道を駆けていく。 I race through the quagmire of mud up towards her. この丘で一番眺めのい場所に倒れていたのは、やはり紅瀬さんだった Reaching the highest point of the hill, I realize that sure enough it's Kuze-san. 横たわったま、全身で雨を受け止めている。 She's laying face up in the sogging grass, her face being pelted by rain. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、しっかりしろ！」v！」 Kouhei: Kuze-san, please wake up! ひとまず顔の近くに傘を置き、肩を揺する。 I put my umbrella over her to sheild her from the rain, grasping her shoulder and shaking her. まるで反応がない。 There's no response. 気を失っているのだろうか？ She must have lost consciousness. ずいぶん体温も下がっているみたいだ。 Her body temperature is extremely low. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、紅瀬さん！」！」 Kouhei: Kuze-san! Kuze-san!! どうしたらい。 What should I do? 彼女を背負って丘を下りるか？ Carry her to the bottom of the hill? いや、携帯で誰かを呼んだ方が早いか？ No, maybe calling someone on my cell phone would be faster? 突然のことで、頭の中がパニック状態だ。 I'm starting to panic. 一刻一秒を争うかもしれないっていうのに。 Every second counts. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん！」！」 Kouhei: Kuze-san! 【桐葉】「……っ」 Kiriha: *small sounds* 肩がぴくりと反応する。 There’s a subtle but definite response. やがて、紅瀬さんの目がゆっくりと開いた。 Then, slowly, her eyes open. その時の俺は、きっと間抜けな顔をしていたことだろう。 I stare at her with a shocked expression. 目覚めたばかりの紅瀬さんも、かなり驚いた顔をしていた。 Kuze-san, having just awoken herself, stares back at me with mirrored surprise. 雨の中、しばし見つめ合う。 We look into each other’s eyes, shrouded in rain. 【桐葉】「なぜ」 Kuze: Why? 【桐葉】「なぜこにいるの」 Kiriha: Why are you here? 【孝平】「同じことを聞こうとしてたところだ」 Kouhei: I should ask you the same thing! 【孝平】「つか、大丈夫なのか？」？」 Kouhei: Are you okay? 紅瀬さんは何も答えず、ある一点を凝視している。 She doesn’t answer me, fixing her stare on a specific point. 彼女の肩を掴んでいる、俺の手だ。 That point is… where my hand is holding her shoulder. 【孝平】「あ、すまん」 Kouhei: Ah… sorry. 即座に手を放した。 I pull my hand away. 【孝平】「マジで死んでるのかと思ったぞ」 Kouhei: I honestly thought you were dead. 【孝平】「なあ、大丈夫か？　？　どこか悪いのか？」？」 Kouhei: Hey, are you sure you’re okay? Does it hurt anywhere? 【桐葉】「問題ないわ」 Kiriha: There's no problem. 紅瀬さんは身体を起こし、いつもの調子で言った。 She answers me in her usual tone, as though I’m not clutching her wet body up after she collapsed. 【桐葉】「昼寝をしていただけ」 Kiriha: I was just taking an afternoon nap. 【孝平】「はあ？」？」 Kouhei: Wha!? 【孝平】「この雨の中？」？」 Kouhei: In the middle of a rainstorm? 【桐葉】「最初は晴れていたの」 Kiriha: When I started my nap, it was clear. 【孝平】「お前、どんだけ眠りが深いんだよ」 Kouhei: How soundly do you sleep?!? いくらなんでも、馬鹿げた返答だ。 What an absurd exchange we’re having. 小雨ならまだしも、このどしゃ降りで呑気に昼寝なんかできるわけがない。 What purpose is there in her claiming she was only taking an afternoon nap? 体温もかなり下がっていた。 Her body temperature was quite low. 大げさじゃなく、下手したら命に関わる問題だと思う。 I don't think its an exaggeration to say that it's quite possible that she could have died if I hadn't woken her. 【孝平】「とりあえず、保健室に行こう。な？」？」 Kouhei: Anyway for now, let's go to the nurses office, okay? 【桐葉】「その必要はないわ」 Kiriha: There's no need for that. 【孝平】「いや、必要なくはないだろ…」…」 Kouhei: No, I really think we should. 【桐葉】「必要ないと言ってるでしょう Kiriha: I'm telling you there isn't. 紅瀬さんは頑なだった。 She says obstinately. わけがわからない。 She’s completely incomprehensible. 普通だったら、大事を取って保健室に行くぐらいはするよな？なのに After something like this, wouldn’t it make sense to be cautious and go to the to make sure? 紅瀬さんは、この状況を少しも疑問に思っていないようだ。 Yet somehow, Kuze-san doesn’t seem to see anything wrong with what is going on here. …。 ... おかしいって。 It's absurd. 絶対。 Absolutely absurd. 普通じゃない。 This isn't some kind of joke. どう考えても、普通の人の反応じゃない、気がする。 No matter how I think about this, this is not the response of a normal person. 【孝平】「頼む」 Kouhei: I'm begging you. 【孝平】「一緒に保健室に行ってくれ」 Kouhei: Come with me to the nurses office. 【桐葉】「お断りするわ」 Kiriha: I refuse. 【孝平】「行ってくれたら、この傘やるから」 Kouhei: Come on lets go, we can stay together under my umbrella. 【孝平】「俺のじゃないけど」 Kouhei: Well, it's not really /mine/, but... 【桐葉】「ねえ、ありがた迷惑という言葉を知ってる？」？」 Kiriha: Hey, do you know the phrase 'white elephant'? 紅瀬さんは立ち上がった。 She says while standing. 【孝平】「急に立ち上がるなよ、危ないだろ」 Kouhei: Don't stand up so quickly, it might be dangerous. 【桐葉】「しつこい」 Kiriha: You're persistent. 【孝平】「しつこいのが嫌なら、心配させるようなことするな」 Kouhei: If you don't like my persistence, then come with me to the nurses office to make me feel better. 紅瀬さんは奇妙なものと対峙したような目つきで、俺を見る。 She looks at me as a general might look at an enemy army that's conducting maneuvers he can't figure out the purpose for. 気づけば、雨足が少しだけ弱まっていた。 When I wasn’t paying attention, the deluge abated somewhat. 雲の隙間から、ほんのりと夕焼けが覗いている。 I can see the waning sun peeking through a narrow gap in the stormscape. 雨に濡れた髪が光に縁取られ、きらきらと輝いていた。 She’s beautiful as always, the faint traces of light glittering off her wet hair, giving her a sparkling halo. 【桐葉】「私のこと、心配なの？」？」 Kiriha: You're... worried about me? 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 【孝平】「悪いかよ」 Kouhei: Is there something wrong with that? 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 思わず、予定外の台詞を口走ってしまった。 This whole time, I’ve been just saying what came to mind without thinking it through very carefully. Now, her expression is strange. 何を言わせるんだ。 She doesn't say anything. じっと見るな。 She simply stares at me, thinking. だんだん恥ずかしくなってきたじゃないか。 Gradually, she starts to get embarassed. 【ネコ】「にゃお」 Neneko: Nyaa... 【孝平】「わ！」！」 Kouhei: Uwa! ネコが足下にいた。 Neneko is underfoot. 俺と紅瀬さんをじっと見つめている。 Kuze-san and I stare at the newcomer. 【孝平】「ほら、ネコだって心配してるじゃないか」 Kouhei: See look, even Neneko is worried about you. 【孝平】「こいつが俺を、こまで連れてきてくれたんだぞ」 Kouhei: He lead me here, to get me to help you. 【桐葉】「たまたまよ」 Kiriha: Just by chance. 【桐葉】「猫は心配なんてしないわ」 Kiriha: Cats aren't capable of 'worrying about someone' like that. 【孝平】「そういう夢のないこと言うなよ。命の恩人だぞ？」？」 Kouhei: Don't say such strictly rational things like that. He helped save your life. 【桐葉】「私は大丈夫だと言ってるでしょう」 Kiriha: I told you before... I was then and I still am completely fine. 【桐葉】「貴方こそ、そんなにずぶ濡れだと風邪引くわよ」 Kiriha: Consider yourself, soaked like that, you're liable to catch a cold. そう言って、紅瀬さんはさっさと歩いていってしまった。 Saying that, she starts to walk away. 俺のこと、心配してくれたのか？ Is she... worried about me? なわけないか。 There's no way. 【孝平】「ったく…」…」 Kouhei: Honestly... 俺はネコの頭を撫でながら、彼女の後ろ姿を見ていた。 I watch her retreating form as I pet the soaked cat's head. あの調子じゃ、紅瀬さんは保健室になど絶対に行かないだろう。 I guess she's dead set against going to the nurses office. 意地になっているからじゃない。 She's being really childish. たぶん── She probably... 行く必要がないと、自分でわかっているからだ。 ... has some greater reason for refusing to go. その理由は、俺にはよくわからない。 What it could be, I can't begin to fathom. 何か特別な事情があるのかも。 It must be something serious. 【孝平】「でも……普通じゃないよな」 Kouhei: But... this whole situation is abnormal. あの日。 That day. 生徒会に入った時から、俺は過敏になり過ぎているのかもしれない。 Ever since I've joined the student council, I've been too nervous. 「普通じゃない」、」、と思うことに対して。 I was worried that it would be 'abnormal'. …。 ... その時。 That time. ふと、副会長の顔を思い出した。 I remember the vice president's face. あの紅に染まった瞳のことを。 Those eyes, turned deep crimson. //Another view : Kiriha// 私は窓の外を見上げた。 I look out the window. 雨が上がり、夜空には大きな月が出ている。 Rain cascades from the sky, a giant moon high over it showering the scene with pale light. 【桐葉】「……失敗だわ」 Kiriha: What a mistake. 今日の自分は、どうかしていたと思う。 What was I thinking today? よく考えれば、彼があの丘に来ることも予想できたはずなのに。 I should have predicted he would come to that hill. 迂闊だった。 It was careless. 一番見られたくないところを、見られてしまった。 The one thing I needed to keep him from seeing, he managed to see. どうして彼は、あれほどまでに私に関わろうとするのだろう？ Why is he so concerned for me? 彼は─ Is he... ─私の敵？ An enemy? それとも…。 Or... …。 ... 【桐葉】「……ふっ」 Kiriha: *giggle* 思い出し笑いなんて、久しぶりのことだ。 It's been a while since I've laughed while reminising. 「私のこと、心配なの？」？」 "Are you worried about me?" そう尋ねた時の、彼の顔といったら。 His face as I asked that question was... interesting. 私の体調なんて、心配するだけ無駄なのに。 Even there's no real reason to worry about my physical condition... おかしな人。 What a strange person. わずらわしいだけの存在なのに、なぜか思い出してしまう。 He seems to exist only to make my life more complicated, yet I can't stop thinking about him. 支倉孝平。 Hasekura Kouhei. 私は窓ガラスを見つめる。 I stare out the window some more. そこには、口元に笑みを浮かべた自分の顔が映っていた。 I can see a small curl of a smile on my lips in my reflection. //Another view ends// //Another view : ??// 微笑むお前の顔が見える。 I can see the smile on your face. そんな表情を浮かべるのは、何年ぶりだ？ How long has it been since you've had that expression? ５年。 Five years? いや１０年。 Ten? More? 思い出すのも難儀なほど、遥か昔のことだろう。 Considering the hardships you've been through, it was probably long ago. 面白い。 Interesting. お前が、第三者の存在を気に留めるとは。 You're actually paying heed to the existance of an outsider. お前を探しに、雨の中やって来たあの男のことを。 You're searching, and yet he finds you in the rain... 【？】「……ふふっ」 ???: *giggle* 馬鹿な子だよ、お前は。 What a stupid child you are. 期待など捨て去れ。 Abandon all hope. 希望は潰える。 All of your asperations will come to naught. お前の道は、此処にしか繋がっていないのだから。 Because your path here won't stay for long. …。 ... 現の夢は、やがて終わる。 Soon, your waking dream will be over. 手の鳴る方に来るがい。 夢から醒めるその刹那。 That will be the moment you wake from your dream. お前は、絶望の意味を知るだろう。 You will know the meaning of dispair. 【？】「……あと少し」 ???: A little while longer. あと少し──。 A little while longer... //Another view ends// //June 5// 翌朝。 The next morning. 【陽菜】「おはよう」 Haruna: Good morning. 【孝平】「ういっす」 Kouhei: Sup. 【司】「ういー」ー」 Tsukasa: Sup. 平和な一日が始まろうとしていた。 It's the start to a tranquil day. 昨日の雨のおかげか、今日の空は澄み渡っている。 Thanks to all of yesterday's rain, today's sky is perfectly clear. 教室には、見慣れたクラスメイトたちの顔。 The classroom is filled with the faces of the classmates I've come to know. その中に、紅瀬さんの顔もあった。 Except that in the middle of them all, there's Kuze-san. 【クラスメイトＢ】「紅瀬さん、おはよっ」 Classmate B: Kuze-san, good morning. 【クラスメイトＣ】「おっはよう！　！　紅瀬さん！」！」 Classmate C: Good morning! Kuze-san! 【桐葉】「おはよう」 Kiriha: Good morning. 淡々と返してから、席に着く。 She returns the greeting disterestedly, taking her seat. 例のバレーボールの一件からだろうか？ Is all this sudden new socialization from the volleyball incident? 紅瀬さんに対する、女子たちの対応が少しだけ変わったように見えた。 She's having at least a little bit of interaction with her female classmates, quite a distinct change. 以前はもっと、腫れ物に触れるかのような扱いだったはず。 More than before, she's at least gingerly cultivating a few relationships. そんな微妙な空気感が、少しだけ和らいだような気がするのだ。 Everyone seems to sense the delicate feel of the situation, and is taking is slow with her. もちろん本人は、そういった変化などお構いなしだろうが。 In fact, I hightly doubt Kiriha herself is aware of what is taking place. 【孝平】「おはよう、紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: Good morning, Kuze-san. 俺は背後を振り返り、さっそく挨拶をした。 I turn back, greeting her. 【桐葉】「おはよう」 Kiriha: Good morning. 【孝平】「で、体調はどうだ？」？」 Kouhei: So, how are you feeling? 【桐葉】「どう、とは？」？」 Kiriha: How am I feeling? 【孝平】「頭が痛いとか寒気がするとか」 Kouhei: Like, did you get a headache, or feel a cold coming on... 【桐葉】「特にないわね」 Kiriha: Nothing particuarly. 【孝平】「ほんとかよ」 Kouhei: Really? 【桐葉】「こんなことで嘘をついてどうするの？」？」 Kiriha: Why would I lie about such a thing? 【孝平】「それは、ほら」 Kouhei: Well, you know. 【孝平】「俺に心配をかけたくないから……とか？」？」 Kouhei: To make me not get worried about you and feel bad... or something? 【桐葉】「ふっ」 Kiriha: Hrmph. 鼻で笑われた。 She has a scornful look. 【桐葉】「貴方、よく珍奇な人だと言われない？」？」 Kiriha: You're quite a curious person, are you not? 【孝平】「ちんき？」？」 Kouhei: Curious? 【桐葉】「おめでたい人だということよ」 【孝平】「残念ながら、言われたことないな」 Kouhei: 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: Yes. 【桐葉】「では、私がもう一度言ってあげるわ」 Kiriha: Then, I'll tell you again. 紅瀬さんは、真っ正面から俺を見た。 She looks me directly in the eyes with intensity. 【桐葉】「支倉孝平は、珍奇かつ脳天気なお節介」 Kiriha: Hasekura Kouhei is... curious, thoughtless and meddlesome. 【孝平】「余計ひどくなってるな」 Kouhei: Isn't that a little harsh? そう答えると、紅瀬さんはかすかに笑った。 In reply, she gives me a small smile. 確かに、笑った。 Wait, she's... smiling. 俺は平静を装いながらも、実は少し動揺している。 I feign an easy calm, but on the inside, my mind is racing. 紅瀬さんに、初めて名前を呼ばれた。 Come to think of it, that's the first time she's ever used my name too. というより、俺の名前を知っていたということが驚きだった。 In fact, I'm a little impressed she even /knows/ my name. 【孝平】「マジで、無理しない方がいと思うぞ」 Kouhei: Look, I'm just saying I don't think you should put your health through that much. 【桐葉】「無理なんてしていないわ」 Kiriha: I'm not putting myself through anything. 【孝平】「ああいう風に倒れること、よくあるのか？」？」 Kouhei: You think its healthy to just collapse on a hill in the middle of a rainstorm and stay there for hours? 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 何も答えない。 She doesn't reply. いつだってそうだ。 Her lips are pressed together into a thin line. 紅瀬さんは、あと一歩というところで口を閉ざすのだ。 She doesn't say another word to me. 昼休み。 Lunch break. 俺は外を眺めるふりをして、窓ガラスに映る紅瀬さんを見た。 Staring out the window vacantly, I catch a glimpse of Kuze-san in the glass. いつものように、一人で本を読んでいる。 As per usual, she's reading by herself. 今日はサボらないのか。 I guess she's not going to skip today. なんだか、紅瀬さんの所在を確認するのが癖になってしまった。 Man... why am I keeping track of Kuze-san's whereabouts so carefully? 【クラスメイトＡ】「なあなあ、孝平」 Classmate A: Hey, Kouhei. 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: ? クラスメイトが話しかけてきた。 A classmate is accosting me. 【クラスメイトＡ】「お前さ、前の学校にいた頃の写真とか持ってねえの？」？」 Classmate A: Do you have any pictures from the time when you were in your previous school? 【孝平】「写真？」？」 Kouhei: Pictures? 【孝平】「……うーん、ないな」 Kouhei: No... I don't think so. 【クラスメイトＡ】「は　ぜ、ー、そっか」 Classmate: Haaa... I see. 【孝平】「なんだよ、突然」 Kouhei: Why all this, suddenly? 【クラスメイトＡ】「いや実はさ、密かに他校との親睦会を企画してさ」 Classmate A: Well, the truth is, I'm hoping to meet up with some people from a different school. 【クラスメイトＡ】「孝平に、前の学校の友達を紹介してもらえたらいなー、ー、と」 Classmate A: I was hoping you could maybe introduce me to some of your friends from your previous school... 【孝平】「主に女子か」 Kouhei: You mean girls, right? 【クラスメイトＡ】「まあ、女子が多いに越したことはないな」 Classmate A: Well, yeah actually... girls would be preferrable. クラスメイトは大真面目な顔でうなずいた。 He has a deadly serious expression. ……この企画が、シスター天池にバレて頓挫しないことを祈る。 I just hope Sister Amaike doesn't discover his little plan to meet girls. 【孝平】「俺、前の学校には短期間しかいなかったんだ」 Kouhei: I wasn't at my previous school for very long. 【孝平】「クラスメイトとは、友達になる前に転校しちゃったしな」 Kouhei: I didn't even really have time to become friends with anyone before I transferred. 【クラスメイトＡ】「じゃ、その前の学校は？」？」 Classmate A: Then, what about the school before that? 【孝平】「その前も、その前の前も同じ」 Kouhei: The one before that was the same deal. 【孝平】「だから、みんなの顔とかあんま覚えてない」 Kouhei: I can't even really remember their faces. 【クラスメイトＡ】「へえー。そりゃ友達どころか、彼女作る暇もないな」 Classmate A: Hee.... So if you didn't have time for friends, you must have not had a girlfriend either. 【孝平】「残念ながら。力になれなくて悪い」 Kouhei: Sadly, I've never had one. Sorry I can't help you out. 【クラスメイトＡ】「いやいや、そんなのはいんだけどさ」 Classmate A: No no, it's fine. 【クラスメイトＡ】「でもそれ、かなり寂しくないか？　？　思い出とかほとんどないんだろ？」？」 Classmate A: But isn't that kind of lonely? You don't have any fond memories? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yep. 【孝平】「そういうのが嫌で、全寮制のこに入ったってワケだ」 Kouhei: That's why I came to a school with dorms after all. 【クラスメイトＡ】「なるほどなー。意外に苦労してんじゃん！」！」 Classmate A: I see. Well, it's all better now! ばしばしと背中を叩かれた。 He slaps me on the back with his hand. 転校は慣れっこだったから、別に苦労でもなんでもないけどな。 The truth is, I got so good at transferring schools, it really wasn't even a problem. 【クラスメイトＡ】「なあなあ紅瀬さん、今の聞いた？」？」 Classmate A: Hey hey Kuze-san... did you hear that? 【クラスメイトＡ】「こいつ、実は苦労人なんだよ」 Classmate A: This guy is quite the worldly wise man. やつは冗談めかした口調で、背後の紅瀬さんに声をかけた。 He says with a joking tone to the girl behind me. そこで話を振るのかよ。 What a pointless thing to say. すると紅瀬さんは、ちらりとこちらを一瞥し…。 She spares him a quick glance. …。 ... 再び、本に視線を戻す。 Then her eyes revert back to her book. 【クラスメイトＡ】「……失礼しましたー」ー」 Classmate A: Sorry to bother you... 読書の邪魔をするなと言わんばかりの目つき。 He can tell he's bothering her just from her eyes. 予想通りのリアクションだ。 Well, what kind of reaction did he expect? //Another view : Kiriha// 活字を追う、目が滑る。 My eyes quickly scan over the words. いつしか私は、本を読む振りをしながら、彼の言葉に耳を傾けていた With the full appearance of reading, I listen to him tell stories about his school transfers. 転校ばかりの日々。 The constant moving around. 記憶にないクラスメイト。 He has no memories of his classmates. 残らない思い出。 Nothing to remember. 彼がそんな生活を送っていたとは、知らなかった。 I didn't realize he had lived that sort of life. 周囲と溶け込むのに長けた性格は、転校生活の賜物なのかもしれない。 I'd expect him to have a personality type that's good at melting into his surroundings without any trouble. まるで、渡り鳥のよう。 Very much like a migratory bird. …。 ... 私も似たようなものだ。 Kind of like me. ただ彼と違うのは…。 The one way he's different than me... …。 ... 人と関わるかそうでないか。 I don't want to concern myself with people. 思い出を作るか作らないか。 To make memories, or to not make memories. 彼は前者で、私は後者だ。 He wants the former, but I want the latter. //Another view ends// 【伊織】「ではこうしよう」 Iori: So then. 【伊織】「プール開きのメインイベントは、新作水着のファッションショー」ー」 Iori: The main event for the opening of the new pool will be a bathing suit fasion show! 【瑛里華】「……兄さん？」？」 Erika: Nii-san? 【伊織】「ダメだってさ、支倉君」 Iori: Yeah, it's no good, Hasekura-kun. 【孝平】「俺の企画みたいに言わないでくださいよ」 Kouhei: Do /not/ try to make it sound like that was my idea. 放課後。 After school. 監督生室では、千堂兄妹が今月のイベントについて話し合っていた。 In the Prefect's Building, the Sendou siblings are discussing this month's events. もう６月か。 It's already June? Wow. 始業式が遥か昔のことのように思える。 It doesn't seem like it's been such a long time since I started school here. 【瑛里華】「時間ないんだから、どんどん詰めていかないと」 Erika: It's getting late, if we don't get this settled... 【伊織】「やれやれ、夏は毎年大忙しだね」 Iori: Honestly... the summers are just too busy. 書類に次々とハンコを押しながら、そんなことをぼやく。 He grumbles as he stamps documents with his seal of approval. 確かに最近は、いつも以上に忙しそうに見える。 His statement couldn't be any more true... it's been quite hectic around here. ぶつぶつ言いながらも、手早く仕事を片づけるところはさすがだ。 Even though we grumble, we've been making our way through the work rather quickly. 【瑛里華】「これが終わったら、次はこっちの申請書を…」…」 Erika: Now that that's resolved, next is this written application... 【孝平】「はいこれ、コピー取っといた」 Kouhei: Here, I made a copies for everyone. 【瑛里華】「あら、ありがとう」 Erika: Ah, thanks. 【孝平】「一段落したら、ちょっと休憩すれば？　？　ぶっ倒れるぞ」 Kouhei: But how about taking a break for now. You look like you're about to collapse. 【瑛里華】「心配には及ばないわ」 Erika: Don't worry yourself. 【瑛里華】「そう簡単にはぶっ倒れないの。私」 Erika: I'm not the type to collapse so easily. 【孝平】「でもな　ぷ Kouhei: But... 【伊織】「瑛里華の言う通りだよ」 Iori: It's as Erika says. 【伊織】「俺たちの身体は、そう簡単には壊れないようにできてるんだ」 Iori: Our bodies won't collapse that easily. そう言って、会長はウインクした。 Say that, the president gives me a wink. 簡単には壊れない。 They won't collapse that easily. それは、単に二人が頑張り屋さんという意味だけではなく。 They don't only mean that they're the kind of people to battle on past adversity, but also... 人間と吸血鬼の、身体能力の差を言っているのだろう。 As vampires, their bodies can function on a much higher level than with normal humans. そうだ、危うく忘れそうになっていた。 That's right... I'd almost forgotten. 彼らは普通に見えて、普通とは違う。 Even though those two look normal... they're not. オリンピックで金メダルを取るぐらいのことは、朝飯前。 If either one wanted to take every single medal at the Olympics, it'd be a piece of cake. むしろ、力をセーブしなければいけないぐらいなのだ。 They wouldn't even have to go all out, in order to beat the best that humanity has to offer. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... ふと、バレーボールの授業を思い出した。 Thinking back, I remember the volleyball game. 大活躍だった副会長。 The president acted like she was giving it her all. あれでも、だいぶ力を抑えていたのだろう。 But in reality, she was barely even trying. 必要以上に運動神経が良すぎても、困るかもしれない、と思う。 With reflexes and reaction times as high as hers, beating a group of highschool girls is child's play. 「平均」を上回ると、良くも悪くも目立ちすぎる。 For better or for worse, she stands out greatly. 特に、集団生活を送る上では。 Particularly living in such a close-knit group like this school. ……そういえば。 Which reminds me... あの日は、紅瀬さんも大活躍だったな。 That was the day that Kuze-san actually participated in gym. 彼女は、実はすごく運動神経が良かったのだ。 She didn't do half bad either. 本人は試合に出るのを嫌がってたようだけど。 She acts like she doesn't even want to play. …。 ... 【伊織】「まあとにかく、いろいろと普通じゃないんだよ。俺たちはね」 Iori: In any event, we're not normal in a variety of ways. 普通じゃない。 Not normal. そうなのだ、この人たちは── That's right... these people are... 【孝平】「あの、質問なんですけど」 Kouhei: Um... I have a question. 【伊織】「なんだい？」？」 Iori: What's up? 【孝平】「例えば…」…」 Kouhei: Well, you see... 馬鹿馬鹿しい質問だと思う。 What a stupid question this is going to be. ただの思いつきだ。 It's just my imagination I'm sure... but... 【孝平】「この島に、会長と副会長以外の吸血鬼っているんですか？」？」 Kouhei: Are there any vampires on this island besides you two? 【伊織】「…？」…？」 Iori: ? 【瑛里華】「？」？」 Erika: ? 二人は作業の手を止め、俺を見た。 In unison, the two of them stop in place, their hands frozen in the middle of whatever they were doing. 【伊織】「なんで？」？」 Iori: Why do you ask? 【孝平】「いや、なんとなく」 Kouhei: No reason in particular. 【瑛里華】「私の知っている限りでは、いないと思うわよ」 Erika: As far as I know, we're the only two. 【瑛里華】「島の外のことはわからないけど」 Erika: As far as off the island... I don't know. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: I see. だよな、やっぱり。 Of course there isn't. 聞くまでもないことだ。 It's not even something I should have had to ask. 【瑛里華】「どうしてそんなことを聞くのよ」 Erika: Why did you ask that? 【孝平】「ただの興味本位」 Kouhei: Just out of curiosity. 【瑛里華】「あらそう」 Erika: Is that so? 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Yep. 俺は書類を揃える作業を再開した。 I straighten out the documents in front of me, getting back to work. ……だよな、やっぱり。 Of course there isn't any other vampires on this island. //Switch POV to student council// 【伊織】「支倉君、帰った？」？」 Iori: Hasekura-kun went home? 【瑛里華】「ええ。今外に出たところよ」 Erika: Yep. He just went outside. 【伊織】「そうか」 Iori: I see. 【伊織】「……気になるねえ、彼の発言」 Iori: I'm worried, about what he said. 【伊織】「何か見つけたのかな？」？」 Iori: I wonder if he found anything, 【瑛里華】「兄さんたら、すぐ面白がるんだから」 Erika: 【伊織】「好奇心旺盛と言ってくれたまえよ」 Iori: Brimming with curiosity. 【瑛里華】「度を超してるから手に負えないの」 【伊織】「名探偵は、えてして周囲からの理解を得られないものさ」 Iori: A great detective is able to deduce the truth merely by observing his surroundings. 【瑛里華】「要するに、探る気満々なのね？」？」 Erika: 【伊織】「そういうことだ」 Iori: You got it. 【瑛里華】「は　つ」…」 Erika: *sigh* 【瑛里華】「止めはしないけど、何かあったらすぐに教えて」 Erika: I'm not going to stop you but... if you find something, make sure to tell me right away. 【伊織】「わかってる」 Iori: Got it. //Switch back to Kouhei// 寮に着くと、辺りは真っ暗だった。 のんびり歩き過ぎていたらしい。 そして俺は、いつものように寮を見上げる。 【桐葉】「…」…」 やっぱり、いた。 俺のいる玄関辺りを、無表情で見下ろしている。 紅瀬さんも、俺に気づいたようだ。 会釈をしようとすると、先に向こうが小さく頭を下げた。 ……ように見えた。 【孝平】「よう」【桐葉】「こんばんは」ぶっきらぼうな挨拶がすぐに返ってきた。 俺がこに来るのは、当然のようにお見通しか。 【孝平】「なかなかい月だな」 【桐葉】「そうね」 【孝平】「あれから体調はどうだ？」？」 【桐葉】「またその話なの？」？」目からブリザードビーム。 しかし、めげない。 【孝平】「だって昨日は、どう考えてもおかしかっただろ」 【桐葉】「私は普通よ」 【桐葉】「何度も言わせないで」 ぷい、と窓の方を向く。 今日の談話タイムはこまでか。 【桐葉】「…」…」 紅瀬さんは、ため息混じりに外を眺めている。 人待ち顔とでも言うのだろうか。 なんだか、やけに気になる。 ……気になる。 以前にも尋ねたことのある言葉を、俺は再度口にした。 【孝平】「誰か捜してるのか？」？」 【桐葉】「別に」 即答するところが嘘っぽい。 なんて、考えれば考えるほどキリがない。 だけど俺には、彼女が誰かを捜しているように思えてならないのだ。 いったい、誰なんだろう？紅瀬さんに、こんな遠いまなざしをさせているヤツって。 …。 …。 まあ、俺ではないことは確かだ。 その事実が、妙に悔しい。 【孝平】「おやすみ」俺は、そうつぶやいてから談話室を出た。 【孝平】「……はぁ」 ぷ馬鹿か俺は。 悔しいって、なんだ？ それじゃまるで、俺が嫉妬してるみたいじゃないか。 いるかどうかもわからないような相手に。 そんなの、妄想もいところだ。 【孝平】「早く寝よ…」…」 俺はとぼとぼと自分の部屋に向かった。 //Switch to Iori's POV// 【伊織】「……ふうん」 【伊織】「彼が気にしていたのは、紅瀬ちゃんのことか」 【伊織】「なるほどねえ…」…」。 //June 6// 翌日。 The next day. 俺は会長から呼び出しを受けていた。 The vice president called me down here. 会長の隣には、難しそうな顔をした副会長がいる。 Sitting next to the president, the vice president is looking at me with a strained expression. 東儀先輩と白ちゃんは不在だ。 Tougi-sempai and Shiho-chan are absent. 【伊織】「単刀直入に聞こう」 Iori: I'm going to ask you point blank. 【伊織】「君、紅瀬ちゃんのことで何か気になってるんじゃないか？」？」 Iori: Do you have any feelings for Kuze-chan? 【孝平】「は？」？」 Kouhei: Ha? 俺は、副会長を見た。 I look at the vice president. あ、目をそらされた。 She averts her eyes. 【孝平】「なんですか？」？」 Kouhei: What did you say? 【伊織】「俺はね、そういうのがわかっちゃうタチなんだよ」 Iori: I'm pretty good at picking up on that sort of thing. 【伊織】「特に、思春期の少年特有の、心の機微に敏感っていうかさ」 Iori: I'm especially sensitive to the complexities of adolescent boys' hearts. 【孝平】「？」？」 Kouhei: ??? なんで会長が、紅瀬さんのことを言い出す？ Why is he bringing up Kuze-san now? そんなの唐突過ぎるだろ。 It's just too sudden. 確かに気になることはたくさんあるけど。 To say that I'm concerned about her is certainly true. でも、だいたいなんで会長がそんなことを知って…。 But how does the president know that... …。 ... 【伊織】「ちなみに、たまたま通りかっただけだよ？」？」 Iori: Incidentally, I just happened to be walking through, okay? 【伊織】「別に盗み聞きしてたわけじゃないからね」 Iori: It's not like I was eavesdropping on you. 【孝平】「……あっ」 Kouhei: Ah... 【孝平】「昨日、談話室で」 Kouhei: Yesterday, in the lounge. 【伊織】「うん、偶然ね」 Iori: Yeah. It was a coincidence. 素知らぬ顔で会長は言う紅瀬さんと談話室で話してたこと、聞かれてたのかよ。 So I guess the president 'coincidentally' listened to our whole conversation last night. 【孝平】「本当に偶然ですか？」？」 Kouhei: Do you really expect me to believe it was a coincidence? 【伊織】「もちろん」 Iori: Of course. あえてシラを切り通すつもりのようだ。 He's feigning innocence with all his might. ならばこちらも、受けて立つしかない。 Well, I'll let it slide I guess. 【伊織】「で、どうなんだい？」？」 Iori: So... what's your answer? 【孝平】「何も気になってません」 Kouhei: I don't have any feelings for her. 【伊織】「あーあ、素直じゃないな」 Iori: Ah-ah... you're not being honest. 【瑛里華】「兄さんの切り出し方に問題があると思うわ」 Erika: Nii-san... a pointed knife isn't always the best way to solve a problem. 【伊織】「そりゃ悪かった」 Iori: Ah, my bad. 【伊織】「でね、支倉君。真面目な話なんだけどさ」 Iori: So, Hasekura-kun. Let's have a serious conversation. 会長は真面目な顔になった。 He puts on a serious face for his serious conversation. 【伊織】「君の昨日の質問が、ちょっと引っかってね」 Iori: Your question yesterday... something about it struck me. 【伊織】「なにか気づいたことがあれば、正直に話してほしいんだ」 Iori: I don't know what it is that you've discovered, but I want to discuss it with you honestly. 【伊織】「俺たちも、何か力になれるかもしれないだろ？」？」 Iori: Is it something we can help with? 誠実そうな表情で、会長は微笑む。 With a sincere expression, he smiles. そんなこと言われても、と思う。 But even if he says that... 何をどう気づいたって？ Something I've discovered? 紅瀬さんのことを？ About Kuze-san? 会長たちに話して、何がどうなるとも思えない。 I so rarely have any idea where these conversations with the president are heading. 【伊織】「話してもしょうがないって顔してるなあ」 Iori: You don't look like you're enjoying this conversation. 【孝平】「だって、本当にしょうがない話なんです」 Kouhei: Maybe that's because I'm not. 【孝平】「だからなんだよ、っていう」 Kouhei: I guess my answer is "So what if I have?" 【伊織】「聞かせてヤバイ話じゃなければ、気軽に話せばい」 Iori: This isn't a bad conversation, take it easy. 【伊織】「違うかい？」？」 Iori: Alright? そう言われると、確かにその通りなのだ。 Even if he says that... I know him too well. だんだん、会長の術中にハマってきてるような気がする。 The president is going to try to lure me into saying something. 【孝平】「……実は」 Kouhei: The truth is... まあ、こで話しても紅瀬さんには差し支えないはず。 Well, if I say it in here only, it shouldn't be a problem to Kuze-san. 【孝平】「この前、紅瀬さんがとある場所で倒れてまして」 Kouhei: A few days ago, Kuze-san collapsed in a specific place. 【瑛里華】「とある場所？」？」 Erika: A specific place? 副会長が反応する。 The vice president responds. 【孝平】「本敷地内の、屋外のどこかです」 Kouhei: All I can tell you is... it's an ourdoor location somewhere within the school grounds. 【孝平】「その日はどしゃ降りで、なのに揺すってもぜんぜん起きないし」 Kouhei: That was the day of the heavy rainstorm, but there she was, laying on the ground, and she wouldn't wake up. 【孝平】「でもしばらくしたら、急に目を覚ましたんです」 Kouhei: But then, she suddenly opened her eyes. 【伊織】「……ほう」 Iori: Hrm... 【伊織】「それで？　？　紅瀬さんはどうした？」？」 Iori: And then? What happened to Kuze-san? 【孝平】「別に、何も」 Kouhei: Basically... nothing. 【伊織】「何も？」？」 Iori: Nothing? 【孝平】「はい。なんの問題もないって言われました」 Kouhei: That's right. She kept telling me everything was fine. 【孝平】「普通、どしゃ降りの中で昼寝なんかしませんよね？」？」 Kouhei: As if it was perfectly normal to take an afternoon nap in the middle of a pouring rainstorm. 【伊織】「普通はね」 Iori: Of course its not. 【孝平】「だから俺、体調でも悪いんじゃないかって言ったんです」 Kouhei: I kept asking her if she was sick or hurt... 【孝平】「でも彼女は、なんでもないの一点張りで…」…」 Kouhei: But she didn't say a thing and left. 【瑛里華】「？」？」 Erika: ? 副会長は思案顔だ。 The vice president looks pensive. だから言わんこっちゃない。 At least it's not her 'I told you so' look. 【瑛里華】「サボってたにしては変ね」 Erika: Her skipping class is strange enough. 【伊織】「変だね」 Iori: Quite strange. 【孝平】「気になった点ってのは、それだけなんです」 Kouhei: That's what ignited my interest in her. 【孝平】「すみません、とりとめのない話で」 Kouhei: Sorry for this pointless sidetracking. 【伊織】「いや、実に興味深い話だったよ」 Iori: Quite the contrary, this has been quite an illuminating conversation. 【孝平】「はあ」…。 Kouhei: What? …。 ... ……。 ...... 会長は、しばし沈黙した。 He stays silent for a moment. ティーカップから立ち上る湯気を、じっと凝視している。 He stares fixedly at the steam rising from his teacup. 何やら話しかけづらい空気だ。 No one seems to want to talk, until... 【伊織】「うん」 Iori: Yes. やがて会長は、顔を上げた。 Finally, the president raises his head. 【伊織】「あのね支倉君。ちょっと説明しづらいんだけどさ」 Iori: Hasekura-kun. It's a little tough to explain. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: I see. 【伊織】「しかも、まだ断定はできないんだけど」 Iori: I can't really be certain, but... 【伊織】「紅瀬ちゃんは、もしかすると眷属なのかもしれないな」 Iori: There's a chance that Kuze-chan might be family. 【孝平】「は？」？」 【瑛里華】「えっっ」 俺よりも、副会長の方が猛反応した。 【瑛里華】「それ、本当に？」？」 【伊織】「だから断定できないって」 【孝平】「な、なんですかそれ？　？　ケンゾク？」？」 わけがわからない。 俺は二人を交互に見た。 【伊織】「ああ、ごめん」 【伊織】「まあ簡単に言うと、俺たちに近い存在というかね」 【孝平】「……は？」？」 【孝平】「紅瀬さんも、吸血鬼ってことですか？」？」 【伊織】「いや」 【伊織】「言い方は悪いけど、従者みたいな位置づけになるかな」 頭の中が真っ白になった。 なんだそれ？　？　従者？ 【伊織】「例えば…」…」 【伊織】「今君が、俺の血を飲んだとする」 呆然とする俺に、会長は続けた。 【伊織】「そしたら、君はめでたく俺の眷属だ」 【伊織】「主は俺。でもって、君は主の命令には逆らえない」 【伊織】「この契約は、永遠だ」 【孝平】「永遠…」…」 【伊織】「そう」 【伊織】「眷属は不老不死の身体を手にする。何十年、何百年だって肉体は滅びない」 【伊織】「俺たちと同様にね」 俺はこめかみを押さえた。 吸血鬼の血を飲む？ 不老不死？ 落ち着け、俺。 これは仮定の話だ。 会長は仮定の話をしているんだ。 【孝平】「あの、さ」 【孝平】「副会長は、この島には二人しか吸血鬼がいないと言ってただろ？」？」 【瑛里華】「ええ」 【孝平】「じゃあ、どっちかの…」…」 【瑛里華】「違うわ」副会長は言い切った。 【瑛里華】「私たちは眷属を持っていない。おそらく島外の者でしょう」 【瑛里華】「もちろん、これは仮定の話だけど」 副会長は小さくため息をついた。 彼女も少なからず動揺しているようだ。 【伊織】「話を戻そう」 【伊織】「眷属は、俺たちとは違って血を吸う習慣はない」 【伊織】「だがその代償として、ときどきどうしようもなく眠くなってしまう」 【伊織】「それを俺らは、強制睡眠って呼んだりするけどね」 【孝平】「強制睡眠？」？」 【伊織】「自動的なスリープ機能がついていると言えばいかな」 【伊織】「個体差はあるが、一定の周期で活動が停止する」 【伊織】「とても深い眠りだ。本人にはどうすることもできない」 【孝平】「それって…」…」 あの、どしゃ降りの雨の日を思い出す。 雨に打たれながら眠っていた紅瀬さん。 あれが「強制睡眠」なのだとしたら。 【伊織】「彼女が眷属じゃないかと思ったのは、これが主な理由だよ」 【伊織】「今度は、俺から支倉君に質問がある」 【孝平】「……なんですか？」？」 【伊織】「眷属にはいくつか特徴があってね」 【伊織】「俺たちほどではないが、それなりに身体能力は高い」 【伊織】「怪我をしても、すぐに治る」 【伊織】「あと、味覚が鈍い」 【伊織】「この中で、どれか心当たりはあるかい？」？」 【孝平】「…」…」 ……あっ。 また思い出してしまった。 あれはいつのことだったか。 キツネそばに、執拗に七味を振りかけていた彼女。 あの時は、司と「恐るべし辛党」なんて笑っていたけど。 【孝平】「……紅瀬さん、辛党だったと思います」 【孝平】「それも、かなりの」 【伊織】「そうか」 【伊織】「やれやれ、だいぶ信憑性が増してきたね」 会長の面持ちは、複雑そうだ。 それに、副会長も。 【瑛里華】「じゃあ……紅瀬さんは、強制睡眠のために授業をサボってたってこと？」？」 【伊織】「そうなるね」 【伊織】「ある程度予兆はあるだろうから、それに合わせて抜け出してたんだろう」 【伊織】「人目のあるところで、ばったり倒れるわけにもいかないだろうし」 【瑛里華】「……そうよね」 副会長は深々と考え込んでしまう。 俺も、頭の中が混乱してきた。 【伊織】「俺は、俄然紅瀬ちゃんに興味がわいてきたよ」 【伊織】「なんとかして生徒会に入ってもらえないものかな」 【瑛里華】「兄さん、面白がってる場合じゃないのよ」 【伊織】「わかってるさ」 【伊織】「でも、瑛里華だって彼女を文化祭実行委員に引き入れようとしてただろ？」？」 【瑛里華】「それは、本当に人手が足りなかったからでしょ」 【伊織】「オーケー、ー、わかった」 【伊織】「とりあえず、善は急げだ。紅瀬ちゃんに聞きにいってみよう」 【孝平】「何をですか？」？」 【伊織】「君は誰の眷属なんですか？　？　って」 【孝平】「ちょっ、ちょっと待ってください」 俺は慌て、会長の前に回り込んだ。 【孝平】「もし違ったらどうするんですか。思いっきり怪しまれますよ？」？」 【伊織】「その時は、ちょいと記憶を消させてもらえばい」 【瑛里華】「またそんなこと言うんだから」 【伊織】「合理性を追求したまでだ」 【瑛里華】「あのねー」ー」 【孝平】「わかった、こうしましょう」 俺は、颯爽と手を挙げた。 【孝平】「俺が聞いてきます。それでいですか？」？」 【伊織】「支倉君が？」？」 【孝平】「はい同じクラスだし、席も近いし」 【瑛里華】「……無理しなくていのよ」 【瑛里華】「どうしても確かめなきゃいけないってわけじゃないんだから」 【孝平】「そりゃまあ、そうなんだけどさ」 俺自身が、確かめたいのだ。 これだけは、人任せにはできない。 【伊織】「よーし。じゃあこの件は、支倉君に任せるとしよう」 会長は笑顔を浮かべた。 この人は、いったいどちらの結果を望んでいるのだ。 【孝平】「それじゃ、今日はこれで失礼します」 【伊織】「報告、楽しみにしてるよ」 【瑛里華】「焦らなくていから」 【瑛里華】「無理に聞こうとしなくても、いからね」 【孝平】「ああ」 俺は一礼してから、監督生室を出た。 勢いよく監督生室を出たもの。 実はまだ、考えがまとまらない。 …。 …。 紅瀬さんは、「眷属」だった。 確定したわけじゃないが、かなりの高確率でクロだろう。 強制睡眠。 高い身体能力。 鈍い味覚。 これらの要素を、すべて偶然だと片づけることはできる。 でも、俺は。 あの丘で、普通じゃない彼女の様子を目の当たりにしてしまった。 彼女は、何か大きな秘密を持っている。 前々から感じていたことが、ここに来てようやく合致してしまったのだ。 ショックではないと言えば嘘になる。 だが、吸血鬼の存在を知った時ほどの衝撃はない。 【孝平】「…」…」やこしいことに首を突っ込んでしまった気がする。 なのに、不思議と後悔の気持ちはない。 なんというか…。 …。 また一歩、紅瀬さんに近づけたという思い。 紅瀬さんの秘密を知ることができた。 あの丘を見つけた時よりも、もっと大きな気持ちだ。 どうかしてる。 こんな気持ちを彼女が知ったら、「珍奇な人」で片づけられるのがオチだ。 紅瀬さんのもとへと急ぐ。 ……でも、いったいどう切り出せばい？「あなたは眷属ですか？」？」 「あなたの主は誰ですか？」？」 冷静に考えたら、馬鹿馬鹿しい質問だ。 まともじゃない。 「そうよ。 私は不老不死の身体を持つ眷属なの」 なんて、彼女が素直に答えてくれるとも思えない。 【孝平】「は　つ」…」 不老不死、か。 まったくもってピンとこない単語。 …。 …。 つか、紅瀬さんって何歳だよ？ 俺と同い年？ もしかすると、俺より長く生きてる可能性もありうる。 なんてったって不老不死だ。 永遠に生きなきゃならないんだから、俺たちとは成長スピードが違うかも。 そう考えると、いろんなことがすごい。 紅瀬さんに言わせりゃ、俺の人生なんてセミぐらいのものだろう。 良くて百年やそこらで死んでしまう俺なんて。 永遠に生きることに比べれば──…。…。 でもどうして、紅瀬さんは眷属なんかになったんだろう。 永遠に生きて、この世の享楽を味わいつくしたかったのか？ でもそのわりには、人生に対してポジティブではなさそうだ。 人と関わることを、あまり望んでいないように思える。 わからない。 何か目的があるのか？ 【孝平】「目的…」…」 そう。 例えば、何かを捜しているとか。 誰かを捜しているとか── 【孝平】「あー、ー、ダメだ」 頭を振り、ひとりごちた。 一人であれこれ考えたって答えは出ない。 真実の答えは、本人に導いてもらうしかないのだ。 談話室のドアを開ける。 それだけのことなのに、やけに緊張した。 窓際には、いつものように紅瀬さんがいる。 そちらに一歩踏み出すと、涼しげなまなざしが俺を向いた。 【桐葉】「こんばんは」 【孝平】「こ、こんばんは」 我ながらうわずった声だ。 俺の動揺など気にもせずに、紅瀬さんは視線を戻す。 拍子抜けするぐらい、いつも通りの対応だった。 【孝平】「…」…」 言葉が出ない。 あれこれ考えてきたつもりなのに、どう切り出せばいかわからない。 だって目の前にいる紅瀬さんは、どう見たっていつもの紅瀬さんだ。 牙が生えてたりツノが生えてたりするならともかく。 普段となんら変わりのない、俺のクラスメイトがそこにいる。 …。 …。 聞けるわけがない。 だいたい俺自身だって、眷属がなんなのかよくわかってないのだ。 理解したフリをして、ほんとはまったく心が追いついていない。 【桐葉】「黙ってるなんて珍しいわね」 【孝平】「え？」？」 【桐葉】「いつもあれこれと詮索するくせに」 【孝平】「そんなつもりじゃねーよ」 いや、そんなつもりで来たんだって。 紅瀬さんのことが知りたい。 紅瀬さんに近づきたい。 ただその一心で、俺はこの部屋に来たのだ。 だけど。 紅瀬さんに言わせりゃ、それはきっと「貴方の都合」なんだよな。 【孝平】「じゃ、帰るわ」 【桐葉】「？」？」 【孝平】「おやすみ」 俺は談話室を出た。 やっぱり、会長たちへの報告は、もう少し待ってもらうようにしよう。 //June 9// もう来週には夏至が迫っている。 心なしか、日差しも強くなってきたようだ。 隣の席では、陽菜が腕に日焼け止めを塗っている。 窓際は紫外線が怖いとかなんとか。 そんな陽菜をぼんやり見ていると、 【陽菜】「？　孝平くんも塗る？」 【孝平】「いや、いい」 【陽菜】「そう？　日焼けしちゃうよ」 【孝平】「男がそんな軟弱なことできるか」 【陽菜】「でも、シミができちゃう」 【孝平】「シミなんかできたって死にゃあしないだろ」 【陽菜】「女の子にとっては切実な問題なんです」陽菜は苦笑した。 男に比べると、女子は何かと大変だと思う。 美白の心配をしないでいい分、男に生まれてラッキーだ。 【陽菜】「ねえ、紅瀬さん」 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんは化粧水とか、何使ってるの？」 急に、陽菜が紅瀬さんへと話を振った。 本を読んでいた紅瀬さんが顔を上げた。 どきり、と心臓が反応する。 今日はまだ、彼女と一言も会話していない。 彼女が背後にいるというだけで、なんだかドキドキする。 【桐葉】「へちま水」 【陽菜】「へえ～」 へちま水？ へちまを搾るのか？ 【陽菜】「他には？　乳液とか美容液とか」 【桐葉】「特に何も」 【陽菜】「そうなんだ」 【陽菜】「すごいね。シンプルケアなのに肌キレイ」 キャッチコピーのようなことをつぶやく陽菜。 そのまなざしには、どこか羨望の色が浮かんでいた。 【陽菜】「夏も冬もへちま水一本だけ？」 興味があるのか、なおも食い下がる。 【桐葉】「ええ」 【陽菜】「ほんとに？　乾燥しない？」 【桐葉】「……」 【桐葉】「たまにキュウリでパック」 キュウリでパック？ また青臭そうなキーワードが出た。 【陽菜】「それ、どうやるの？」 【桐葉】「教えるほど大したものでもないわ」 【陽菜】「えっ、でも」 【クラスメイトＥ】「聞きたい聞きたい！」 【クラスメイトＢ】「私にも教えて～っ」 【クラスメイトＣ】「お願い、紅瀬先生」 いつの間にか、紅瀬さんの机の周りに女子が集まっていた。 【陽菜】「ね、ちょっとだけ」 【桐葉】「……っ」 少し困惑気味だ。 しかし、諦めたように小さくため息をつく。 【桐葉】「新鮮なキュウリを一本、用意するの」 【女子生徒たち】「それでそれで？」 【桐葉】「それを輪切りにして……」 【女子生徒たち】「輪切りにして？」 【桐葉】「……ぁ」 【孝平】「？」 ふと、言葉が途切れる。 その眉根に皺が寄り、紅瀬さんは深々と息を吐いた。 【桐葉】「ごめんなさい」 【桐葉】「ちょっと失礼するわ」 【陽菜】「あ、紅瀬さ……」 紅瀬さんはスッと立ち上がり、まっすぐに教室を出て行く。 あまりに突然のことで、残された女子たちは呆然としていた。 【クラスメイトＣ】「やば、もしかして怒らせちゃった？」 【クラスメイトＢ】「ど、どうしよ～」 【陽菜】「違うよ、たぶん、具合でも悪かったんじゃないかな」 【陽菜】「ね？　孝平くん」 【孝平】「ああ、たぶん」 生返事しかできなかった。 紅瀬さんの、あの様子。 なんだか急いでるっぽかった。 もしかして── 例の、強制睡眠というヤツか？ あと少しで五時間目が始まるというのに。 【陽菜】「紅瀬さん、大丈夫かな」 【孝平】「大丈夫だろ」 【孝平】「この分だと、五時間目はまたサボりだろうな」 わざと軽口を叩いてみたり。 しかし、紅瀬さん大変だな。 どんな周期で眠くなるのかは知らないが、日常生活に支障をきたしまくってる。 サボリたくてサボってるわけでもないだろうに。 ……。 仮に、彼女が眷属だったらの話だが。 【？？】「紅瀬さん、待ちなさいっ！」 その時。 外から大きな声が聞こえてきた。 俺は条件反射で窓を開け、外に身を乗り出す。 【シスター天池】「今日という今日は許しませんよーっ」 中庭を走るのは、シスター天池。 どうやら紅瀬さんを追いかけているらしい。 【陽菜】「ど、どうしたの？」 クラスメイトたちも窓の方に集まってきた。 なかなか珍しい光景だけに、みんな驚きの声をあげる。 中には、紅瀬さんに声援を送るやつもいた。 【クラスメイトＤ】「紅瀬さん、足早っ」 【クラスメイトＡ】「総体出場決定だな」 【クラスメイトＦ】「シスター天池、ぜんぜん追いついてないし」 そういや以前、白ちゃんが言ってた。 シスター天池が、遅刻常習犯を捕まえたがってるって。 始業のチャイムは鳴ったばかり。 彼女にしてみれば、現行犯逮捕のまたとないチャンスのはず。 【シスター天池】「こら、止まりなさーいっ！」 二人の差は開く一方だ。 シスター天池も、無謀なチャレンジに出たものだ。 あの紅瀬さんに追いつくわけがないじゃないか。 などと思った瞬間、 【ネネコ】「にゃっ！」 【桐葉】「……っ！」 突然、黒猫が紅瀬さんの前に飛び出してきた。 あれは、ネネコ？ 避けようとしてバランスを崩し、紅瀬さんは勢いよく転倒する。 まさかの展開に、俺は息を呑んだ。 【シスター天池】「ちょっとあなた！　大丈夫なの！？」 【桐葉】「くっ」 シスター天池が駆け寄る。 紅瀬さんはそれでも逃げようとするが、腕をつかまれてしまった。 【シスター天池】「安心しました。まだ逃げようとする元気があるのですね」 【シスター天池】「さあ、生徒指導室に参りましょう。もう逃がしませんよっ」 【桐葉】「……っ」 ずるずると引きずられるようにして、教室棟に戻っていく。 シスター天池の大逆転劇に、周囲は騒然としていた。 【陽菜】「つ、捕まっちゃったね」 【孝平】「だな」 いや、これはかなりまずい展開なんじゃないか？ シスター天池の説教は、恐ろしく長いものになるだろう。 推測通りだとすれば、紅瀬さんはこれから強制睡眠に入るはずだ。 もしそうなったら？ いろいろとまずいことにならないか？ 俺があの丘で、彼女のことを「普通じゃない」と感じたように。 まずい。 まずいって、絶対……。 【ネネコ】「にゃあ」 って、呑気に鳴いてる場合じゃないぜ。ネネコ。 俺は考えるよりも先に、教室を飛び出した。